


A Synonym Role

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon finds a coded message that can only be from his... associate... and must decode it and find where it leads him.
Relationships: Deacon/Mysterious Stranger
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Synonym Role

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com): Scavenger hunt

Deacon finds the note in his things, suspicious at first as to how it got there, but relaxing as he realizes it’s in the familiar code he invented with his... he’s not quite sure how to describe him, but it’s nothing to worry about. His schedule is clear, so he has time to decode the message and see what his associate wants.

...A riddle. The message decodes into a riddle, of all things.

_ A town where the mayor’s name is larger than life _ _   
_ _ And his signature is written with a knife _

Ooh, this is the start of something fun, he’s sure. Deacon makes the trip to Goodneighbor, slipping in as a drifter and poking around for any clues his cohort may have left behind... He finds one in an empty alley, stuck to the wall with a knife. He tears down the message and translates it in his head.

_ Once an oasis next to a sole fated vault _ _   
_ _ Find the next clue where you once would take halt _

Ah, that’s an easy one. His old vantage point where he’d watch and wait for Sole to come out of their vault. One trip later, he searches for the next clue his accomplice promised, grinning in excitement as he finds it hidden under an old board. This is getting fun.

He gets through several more clues before one last one leads him to a secluded area, one that Deacon thinks would be perfect for Railroad operations. But right now, he’s here to meet with his colleague.

His collaborator.

His comrade.

His partner.

His... dearest and most beloved sweetheart and beau.

Deacon looks around, judging that it’s safe enough to think.

His  _ lover. _

Arms wrap around him, and he relaxes in the familiar hold.  _ It certainly took you longer than it could have, _ the Stranger tells him with a kiss on his neck.

“Yeah, well,” Deacon chuckles. “Not all of us can teleport.”

_ You know full well I meant your title for me. _

Deacon smirks. “Well, you know me. A walking thesaurus.”

_ A lover is functionally different from an associate. _

“That so? Want to demonstrate the differences now that I’ve solved your scavenger hunt?”

_ Gladly. _


End file.
